


【芽詹】臭小孩

by Cinka



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinka/pseuds/Cinka
Summary: 芽詹小片段
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 3





	【芽詹】臭小孩

芽詹。

那个金发小男孩又坐在树底下，捧着一个几乎比他大的图画本，看着滑梯那边打闹得嘻嘻哈哈的几个孩子，一边在图画本上涂涂画画。

我把自行车停好，锁上，好奇地看了一眼小男孩的本子——毫无恶意，也不动声色。但小金毛却像护着小鸡的老母鸡一样整个儿压在本子上，那双好看的浅色眼睛死死地盯着我看，好像我会马上扑上去把他的东西抢走似的。

这臭小孩的态度实在恶劣。

我知道他是Rogers家的小孩，就住在我家楼下——正正楼下，我家凳子倒在地上他家能清晰听见的那种。经常在下班时候在电梯里碰到Rogers太太，浅色头发的她总是面带笑容地跟我打招呼，是温柔得让人不自觉地对她回报微笑的那种人。可这个男孩，啧，实在恶劣。

我把垂下来的头发往后拨了拨，对他那充满敌意的神情视而不见。无所谓，反正我又不是他的谁，顶多就上下楼会碰面。我把单车钥匙塞在裤兜里，刚转过身，差点撞上那个站在我身后的小孩。

我原本是想要道歉的。“对不起”几个音节已经到舌尖上了，但身后那个小孩仰起脸对着我露出了一个比他手上的太阳花还要灿烂的笑容，软软的声音连语气都带着甜味一样：

“小姐姐，好久不见啊。我种的太阳花开了，特意摘来送给你的。”

受宠若惊的我连道谢都差点忘记，愣在原地不知该把花收下还是把它退还。而那个深发色的小男孩直接拉过我的手，把几朵花往我手上一塞。看我还是一副呆呆的模样，他把手背在后面，晃了晃身子，笑得有些不好意思。

Barnes家的小孩。瞧瞧，住在那个小Rogers的对门，整天跟他形影不离——有时我会暗地里用“出双入对”这个词来形容这两个小男生。天知道他们关系怎么会这么好呢，如果其中一个是女孩的话，说他们是小情侣也不会有人怀疑。

“怎么了？”我问。小Barnes看起来确实有事相求。

“小姐姐，你的脸脏了。”男孩犹豫了一下，伸出手指了指自己的脸颊。我学着他的样子摸了又摸、擦了又擦，但男孩总是摇头说不对。

“要不你低下头来吧，”他说，笑吟吟的样子看起来毫无心机，“我来帮你。”

我点点头，刚弯下腰去，身后那个被我无视了好久的小金毛突然发出了一声着急的喊声：

“Bucky！”

无须我回头去寻找，小Rogers已经跑到小Barnes身边去了。他捧着他的脸看了又看，好像怕我刚刚咬了他一口似的，又或者以为我对Barnes家的小孩做了什么过分的事。我有些生气地皱起眉头盯着Rogers家的臭小孩，而他也毫无惧色地回瞪我。

我不知道这个男孩为什么总把我当成敌人，明明小Barnes看到我总会甜甜地笑，“小姐姐”前、“小姐姐”后的称呼我，也总会给我送一些可爱的小礼物——比如说刚刚的花。也许他是喜欢我的吧？不管是哪一种喜欢，起码不会像这个没礼貌的小屁孩一样看到我就凶巴巴地盯着我，好像我是个偷了他贵重物品的坏蛋一样。

“Stevie……”Bucky拉了拉小金毛的手，却只叫了他一声，什么都没说。

叫Stevie的小金毛挺直的身子，当着我的面在Bucky的脸上亲了一下。大概是见我没什么反应，又憋红了脸在Bucky的嘴唇上咬了一口——确实是咬，那根本就不是亲吻。

“哈？”我甚至没有意识到自己发出了一个奇怪的音节。

“Bucky是我的，”Stevie还在瞪着我，脸红得像煮熟的螃蟹，或者是个大大的红番茄，一戳就会流出一滩红色的汁液，“你不能打他主意。”

“什么？”我把手上的太阳花的茎折断了，连我自己都没发现。我之前一脸疑惑地盯着他看，一时半会没有反应过来这个Rogers说的什么意思。

“我、我长大以后会跟Bucky结婚的！”男孩挺起胸膛，虽然害羞却又十分骄傲。

我看了看站在他身侧的小Barnes。老天，平时他可没少撩女生吧，怎么听了这番话却害羞得低下头不敢说话了。

感情刚刚都只是为了让他的Stevie吃醋吧？搞不好他就一直利用我来逗他的小男朋友。

这两个臭小孩。


End file.
